


Kindness and Friendship

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Love, Male Friendship, POV Bruce Banner, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Bruce reflects on Tony. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Avengers.

Tony says, “I’m not kind.”

Bruce believes him.

Tony being kind to people he deems worthy and giving generously to charity doesn’t even make him a particularly nice person.

“Pay attention to me,” he literally demands.

“Hey, so, I’ve been working on suits to take down the green guy. Think you could turn the reins over so I can test them?”

Bruce can recall the phantom sensations of the electric prod, and he’s fallen asleep more than once listening to Tony drone on.

Of all the gifts Tony thoughtlessly heaps on him, his friendship is what Bruce treasures the most.


End file.
